Peter Wear (1618 - 1691)
Biography '''Peter Wear''' was born on 14 Dec 1618 in Charfield, Gloucestershire, England and died on 25 Jan 1691in York Village, York County, Maine, North America. He married first in 1642 in Maine, North America to [[Ruth Gooch (1627 - 1664)]]. He married second in 1666 Mary Davis ( - 1718/19; she killed or captured on 25 Jan 1692 during the York Village Indian Raid when over 100 of it's setters were killed as well. She was the daughter of Dep. Gov. John Davis of York County, Maine, North America. Facts and Occupation He is said to have have settled in 1650 in York, Maine, North America. He became a Freeman on 22 Nov 1652 in Massachusetts, North America. He was a prominent man in York, Maine and. In 1667 he was a recorder of deeds. His family may have come from Devonshire and Somersetshire, England and could have possibly lived there from the 14th century. Lineage Peter Wear (1618 - 1691) m. Ruth Gooch (1627 - 1664) Mary Wear (1645 - 1675) m. Lt. John Drury (1646 - 1678) Capt. Thomas Drury (1668 - 1723) m. Rachel Rice (1664 - 1730) Rachel Drury (1696 - 1780) m. George Fairbanks III (1685 - 1763) Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) m. Debora Leland (1740 - 1805) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) #* m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #* m. Fredic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #* m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1994) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #* m. 1st Jean Saltonstall #* m. 2nd Mari Antoinett Pinchot #* m. 3rd Sally Sterling Quinn # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet =